


A Study Session in Physics

by Dustinthemadhattercp



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay, Physics, Smut, Studying, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustinthemadhattercp/pseuds/Dustinthemadhattercp
Summary: It was a cool night in Autumn when Tendou Satori and Ushijima Wakatoshi were studying in the closed of bedroom of Wakatoshi.They were studying physics, to be exact. Tendou was bored, and couldn't focus.Oh, Ushijima knew just how to fix that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Dustin again! Little thing about this oneshot, my best friend and I actually came up with it when we were in class, studying what they were studying. 
> 
> Because we're both immature goofballs with dirty minds, we couldn't stop giggling about the 'Internal Combustion engine'. 
> 
> I know right?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Toshi, I don’t want to study anymore! Physics is so booooooring!”

Ushijima Wakatoshi looked over at his spikey-haired lover. The two boys had been sitting in his bedroom, studying for a test in their physics class that they had the next day. 

Tendou Satori, Wakatoshi’s exuberant boyfriend, glanced over at him with slitted crimson eyes. He was on his back, sprawled over Ushijima’s bed. The pale boy had his physics textbook draped over his stomach, and his fingers brushed against the hardwood flooring of Wakatoshi’s bedroom. 

Ushijima raised an eyebrow at the boy, and flipped the page of his own textbook. “We have a test tomorrow, we need to study. Stop whining.”

Tendou pouted, his thin bottom lip jutting out as he glared at the olive-eyed ace. “You’re so mean, Toshi! Don’t you have any sympathy for me?”

“No.”

Satori let out a high pitched whine. “Why not?! Don’t you love me Toshi?” Ushijima chose to ignore the burgundy haired boy in favor of continuing his studying. Tendou flipped over onto his stomach, his textbook sliding off to the side in result of the action. “Ignoring me, that’s your solution?” Wakatoshi didn’t answer, and Tendou was starting to get irritated. 

It was then that he had an idea.

The boy smirked, his thin lips curling into an almost cheshire cat-like smile. “Toshi…” he cooed, climbing from the bed. He stalked over to Ushijima, his arms snaking around the boy’s broad shoulders. “Can’t we stop for...just a minute?”

Wakatoshi acknowledged Tendou’s presence, but chose to ignore, once again, what he was doing. Satori, not being one to give up, began placing slow, sensual kisses on the other’s neck. 

“Satori…”

Tendou’s smirk widened. Had he managed to distract the boy?

“What does a heat engine turn into thermal energy?”

Tendou frowned, his arms going limp around Ushijima. A bitter defeat. “Don’t know, don’t care,” he replied with a huff. The cat-eyed boy skimmed the page his boyfriend was reading. “How about we learn about…” he pointed at one of the paragraphs. 

“The internal combustion engine.” He smirked suggestively at Ushijima. 

“No.”

Tendou groaned loudly and let his head fall with a plop onto Wakatoshi’s shoulder. “You're so boring, Toshi! Why won't you have any fun?!”

“That depends on the definition of what fun is. To me, I find studying fun,” Ushijima retorted. He was getting fed up with Satori’s antics, and had to admit that the lanky boy’s teasing had gotten to him. After all, Tendou did know about how his neck was one of his most sensitive spots. 

Tendou sat up and crawled in front of his lover. He plopped down on his butt and crossed his legs. “Fun? You find that fun? What are you, some type of robot?!” 

Ushijima looked up at Satori from his book and pursed his lips. “I am not.” 

Tendou smirked, “Sure, sure. Is it you just don't like to have actual fun then? ‘Cause studying isn't what normal people think is enjoyable.” 

“Who cares? We have a test, remember? Just study like you're supposed to, Satori.” Ushijima flipped another page and continued reading. 

Satori rolled his eyes and huffed. “You want me to study? Fine, but can you at least make it more interesting?” He grinned deviously. “Like, can we talk about the internal combustion engine?” He then laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. 

Wakatoshi slammed his book shut and glared at Tendou. “Are you really being that immature?” 

“Yes.”

He rolled his olive-brown eyes and set down the textbook. “You want to learn about the internal combustion engine? Fine, we'll learn about the internal combustion engine.” 

Satori yelped as he was pinned to the wood flooring underneath him. His heart pounded as he stared up at the younger male. 

Ushijima ran his fingers up Tendou’s side as he spoke, “The internal combustion engine is the heat engine found in cars…” He ran his lips over the side of the other’s neck. “In one, the fuel burns inside the engine in chambers, or cylinders…”

Oh, Tendou could feel his fuel burning.

“Car engines usually have four or more cylinders, and each has a piston inside it…” Wakatoshi palmed Satori through his basketball shorts, earning pants and whimpers from the older male. 

“Now each piston moves up and down, and each up and down movement of the piston is called a stroke.” 

Tendou moaned. He knew where this was going. 

Ushijima’s lips curled slightly into a small smirk at the sight of the blushing, panting blocker under him. “A car engine…” He began to pull down Tendou's shorts slowly, teasing the boy. “Has a four stroke cycle…” 

Satori’s breath was coming out in short pants. He gritted his teeth as Ushijima threw his bottoms to the side. His erection stood tall, and was leaking precome onto his pale, taut stomach. 

“The first stroke, is the intake stroke…” Tendou gasped as Ushijima wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. “The intake valve in the engine opens as the piston moves downward…” Wakatoshi brushed his thumb over Satori's parted lips, dipping the tip of it inside the boy's mouth and back out.

“Drawing gasoline and air into the cylinder.”

Tendou wanted to yell at Ushijima. He hadn't moved the hand on his cock, and Tendou wanted some release from the arousal that he was feeling. 

“Now the next stroke is the compression stroke.” Tendou moaned loudly when Wakatoshi began to pump his cock. He whined when the younger male stopped, and put his thumb over his slit. 

“The intake valve closes as the piston moves upward, compressing the fuel-air mixture.”

Satori bucked his hips into Ushijima’s hand, groaning when the brown haired boy pinned his hips down with the other hand. 

“Then, there's the power stroke.” Ushijima started to pump Satori's cock once again, and the cat eyed boy couldn't have felt more relieved, and more aroused. Ushijima moved down, still pleasuring Tendou, and gave a little lick to the boy's tip.

“T-Toshi!” Tendou cried out, thrashing underneath Ushijima's pleasuring hands. The ace always loved when his blocker was like this; submissive and moaning his name. 

Wakatoshi pecked Satori's leaking head once again before continuing his lesson. “The power stroke is when a spark plug ignites the fuel-air mixture,” Tendou’s arms were sprawled across his chest and forehead. “As the mixture burns,” another moan. “Hot gases expand, pushing the piston down.” 

Satori squeezed his legs together, for the pleasure he was feeling was overwhelming. It was rushing through every part of his body, and he could feel a familiar warmth building in his stomach. 

Ushijima smirked and pried the other's legs open. “We have one more stroke to go over, keep it together.” He fondled Tendou's sack with his other hand, still pumping with the first. Tendou groaned loudly. He couldn't take much more. 

“The last stroke…” Wakatoshi placed a few hot kisses on Tendou's naval. “Is the exhaust stroke,”

Satori saw white. He was deaf to the loud cry of Ushijima's name that he let out as he spilled his juices all over his stomach and Wakatoshi's hand. 

Ushijima trailed kisses up Tendou's neck until he got to the shell of his ear. He nipped at it before looking Satori in the eye. 

“The exhaust stroke...as the piston moves up, the exhaust valve opens,” he brushed his thumb over Satori's slit, licking his lips at the small whimper that came from the boy. “And the hot gases are pushed out of the cylinder…” He eyed Tendou's come-splattered stomach and smirked. 

“Now, Satori, was my explanation enough, or do I need to go over it again?"


End file.
